poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Rangers
'''Pink Rangers '''is a designation given to a position in most ''Power Rangers ''Series. Pink is always female (with the exception of one) and is the third most frequent color after Red/Blue and Yellow. The earlist Pink Warriors had lighter shades of pink and the darkest shade of pink too. Like Green, Pink is also interchangeable or paired with a White Ranger Two Black Rangers took this position at one point, followed by a Navy Ranger and then a Silver Rangers took this place in another. Pink Rangers |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:hotpink" |Dino Charge Pink Ranger |Shelby Watkins |- | style="background-color:magenta;color:black;"|Dino Charge Magenta Ranger |Vanessa |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Ninja Steel Pink Ranger |Sarah Thompson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Energy Chaser Ranger |Melissa Nakamura |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;"|Magenta Energy Chaser Ranger |Reanne Swanson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Unofficial Ranger |Hilary |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |T.Q.G. Pink Ranger |Renne Cunningham |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Flamingo Ranger |May Benson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Aquila Ranger |Stephanie West |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Data Squad Ranger |Amy Rose |- | style="background-color:#f779a1;color:white;" |Pearl Data Squad Ranger |Serena |- | style="background-color:magenta;color:black;"|Magenta Data Squad Ranger |Sonia the Hedgehog |- | style="background-color:#FAB3D1;color:white;" |Laughter Data Squad Ranger |Pinkie Pie (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#FFC1FF;color:black;"|Candy Data Squad Ranger |Diamond Tiara |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;" |Heart Data Squad Ranger |Kairi |- | style="background-color:#FAB3D1;color:white;" |Laughter Harmony Force Ranger |Pinkie Pie |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Robo Pink Ranger |Pink |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Star Pink Ranger |Candace |- | style="background-color:fuchsia;color:black;"|Mirin Tribe Ranger |Annabell White |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Millennium Ranger |} Other Pink Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Pink Rangers and Pink Heroes will be at the episode in Power of Pink to the Rescue from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the six Pink Data Squad Rangers. Gallery PinkmaskedRanger.png|Pink Battle Star Ranger Queenranger.png|Pink Heart Ranger Amerciaranger.png|Amercia Ranger Pinkeletricranger.png|Pink Electro Ranger Lizard_Ranger.jpeg|Lizard Ranger Diamondranger.png|Diamond Ranger Pinkdynaranger.png|Pink Battalion Ranger Pink_Dyna_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Battalion Ranger (Male version) Ranger5.png|Ranger5 PinkpheonixRanger.png|Pink Pheonix Ranger Pinksonicranger.png|Pink Prism Ranger Pink_Sonic_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Prism Ranger (Male version) PinkMaskedRanger.png|Pink Lighting Ranger Dove_Ranger.jpeg|Swan Ranger Pinkstreetranger.png|Pink Street Ranger Pinkgeoranger.png|Pink Supersonic Ranger Pink_Geo_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Geo Ranger (Male version) Pink_Dove_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Crane Ranger 222px-Mmpr-pink.png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Mighty_Morphin_Pink_Ranger_(Male).png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger (Male version) Pink_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Pink Squadron Ranger Pink_Squadron_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Squadron Ranger (Male version) Pink_Ninjetti_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Ninjetti Ranger PinkaquitarRanger.jpeg|Pink Aquitar Ranger 208px-Prz-pink.png|Pink Zeo Ranger 224px-Prt-pink.png|Pink Turbo Ranger Pris-pink.png|Pink Space Ranger Prlg-pink.png|Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger Prlr-pink.png|Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger Time Force Pink Ranger.png|Time Force Pink Ranger Wild_force_pink_ranger.jpg|Wild Force Pink Ranger Pinkninjaranger.jpeg|Ninja Storm Pink Ranger Dino_Thunder_Pink_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Thunder Pink Ranger S.P.D. Pink Ranger.png|S.P.D. Pink Ranger Pink Mystic Ranger.png|Mystic Force Pink Ranger Pinkoverdriveranger.png|Pink Overdrive Ranger Jungle_Fury_Pink_Ranger.jpg|Jungle Fury Pink Ranger RPM_Pink_Ranger.jpg|RPM Pink Ranger Pinksamurairanger.png|Pink Samurai Ranger Megaforcepink.png|Megaforce Pink Ranger Supermegaforcepink.png|Super Megaforce Pink Ranger Dinochargepink.png|Dino Charge Pink Ranger Dino_charge_magenta.jpeg|Dino Charge Magenta Ranger Ninjaforcepinkranger.png|Ninja Steel Pink Ranger Ninja_Steel_Pink_Ranger_(Male).png|Ninja Steel Pink Ranger (Male version) Pink_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Pink Energy Chaser Ranger Magenta_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.jpeg|Magenta Energy Chaser Ranger Pink_unoffical_rangers.jpeg|Pink Unofficial Ranger TQG5.png|T.Q.G. Pink Ranger Pink_Flamingo_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Flamingo Ranger Pink_Aquila_Ranger.png|Pink Aquila Ranger 5._Pink_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Pink Data Squad Ranger 16._Pearl_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Pearl Data Squad Ranger 24. Magenta Data Squad Ranger.png|Magenta Data Squad Ranger 3._Laughter_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Laughter Data Squad Ranger 5. Candy Data Squad Ranger.png|Candy Data Squad Ranger 32. Heart Data Squad Ranger.png|Heart Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Laughter Ranger.png|Laughter Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger Pink Heroes Gallery Cure_Bloom.gif|Cure Bloom Cure_Dream.png|Cure Dream Cure_Peach.png|Cure Peach Cure_Blossom.png|Cure Blossom Cure_Melody.png|Cure Melody Glitter_Lucky.jpeg|Glitter Lucky Cure_Heart.jpeg|Cure Heart Cure_Lovely.jpeg|Cure Lovely Cure_Rodeo.png|Cure Rodeo Cure_Earl.png|Cure Earl Anmitsu_Komachi.jpeg|Anmitsu Komachi Cure_Flora.png|Cure Flora Cure_Miracle.jpeg|Cure Miracle Cure_Whip.jpeg|Cure Whip Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES